Azazel (Natural Opposites)
Azazel is the sixth demon, the first Prince of Hell, a Count of Hell and the second Ruler of Hell . History Early Life Azazel is born in Kansas before the continental drift, he was tortured by Lucifer himself, he was turned into the first Prince of Hell, as the same time as the other Princes of Hell, he turns a human into one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Azazel makes a plan to free him . Season 1 Azazel try to make the Special Children fights each other to found the True Vessel of Lucifer, he smiles when Lilith dies but is killed, few after, by Dean with the Colt . Season 7 He is ressurected by Life and summoned by Lucifer and the Archangel tells him to attack Ommlorost, they don't really fight because they becomes friends during Azazel's sojourn in Empty . Personnality Azazel is, according to many demons, a fanatic of Lucifer, he is quite moody, he has as much confidence in Lucifer as angels have in God, he cares for Lucifer, for Meg, for Tom, for Ommlorost and for Envy, he hates Michael, God and the other Princes of Hell for having abandonned Lucifer . Powers and Abilities * Prince of Hell : Azazel is a Prince of Hell and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Princes of Hell . ** Super Strength : Azazel is the strongest Prince of Hell, he is only surpassed by Barbatos, Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Azazel is the oldest Prince of Hell, the only older than him are Barbatos, Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Azazel can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Azazel don't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he can run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Azazel is able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He can possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He is able to teleport himself and others to every place he is went before . ** Contract ''': He is able to make contracts, he is, howerver, less powerfull in contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He is, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . ** Pyrokinesis : Azazel is able to manipulate, generate and shape fire at will . ** Dream Travel : Azazel is able to travel dreams . ** Biokinesis ''': Azazel has demonstrated that it has the ability to psychically injure humans and even induce fatal internal bleeding with a simple reflection, among the omens of Azazel's arrival, there are massive livestock deaths . ** '''Electrokinesis : Azazel has the ability to turn lights on and off at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They can all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They can extremely easily all kill him . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan can easily kill him . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave can kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade can kill him . * Colt : the Colt can kill him . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade can't kill him, it's extremely painfull for him . * Lucifer's Spear : This spear can kill him . * Michael's Spear : This spear can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Azazel dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Azazel dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Azazel can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Azazel can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Azazel can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Azazel can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Azazel can die . * Summoning : He can be summoned by entities and can't kill his summoner during the invocation time . Equipment Angel Blade : Azazel have an angel blade he stole from an angel . Lucifer's Spear : Lucifer allowed Azazel to possess his spear .